Persona 3 : My Wish
by ekka126
Summary: Takdir tidak bisa diubah. Semua orang tentunya tahu akan hal itu kan? Begitu pula dengan Aigis. Chapter 2 End of story.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Persona 3 : My Wish

Rating : Teen

Genre : Drama

Author : Chokekka

Disclaimer : Persona 3 itu... kalo gak slah sih punyanya ATLUS *ditabokin ATLUS* iya... iya... emang punya ATLUS kok... *bonyok*

Starring : Aigis, Minato Arisato, Mochizuki Ryouji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku ingin...

bisa melindungimu...

selamanya...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sore itu.

Aku diam termenung memandangi air laut yang berkilauan diterpa matahari senja.

Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku...

"Air lautnya benar-benar jernih ya...?"

Terkejut.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah suara itu berasal.

Di sana bisa kulihat dengan jelas seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan berkulit pucat, menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan terlihat malu-malu.

Itu dia!

pikirku spontan.

Seolah menemukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama kucari.

... memangnya ...

apa yang kucari itu... ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aigis!"

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan, Aigis!!"

apa...?

... siapa yang memanggil namaku...?

"Hentikan!! Kumohon..."

suara itu terdengar semakin serak...

... apa ...?

apanya yang harus kuhentikan...?

aku tidak mengerti!!

apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi...??

"AIGIS!!"

...!!

Aku menodongkan senjataku padanya...

... kenapa...?

Mata yang berwarna abu-abu itu terus menatapku.

Seolah memberikan isyarat,

"Aku... ada di sini..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hari ini mau pulang bersamaku, Aigis?"

Tawarnya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Seperti biasa, ia begitu baik dan perhatian, walaupun terkadang ia agak aneh.

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Perhatianku sulit sekali lepas darinya.

"... ada apa, Aigis? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku...?"

Tegurnya pelan. Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat kini terlihat mekar. Rona pink bersemu di kedua pipinya.

Tampaknya ia merasa risih karena sedari tadi aku terus menatapnya.

... dan berharap...

kami bisa terus seperti ini...

"... sesuai dengan perkataanku saat kita pertama kali bertemu..."

Aku pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak peduli seberat, sesulit, atau sesakit apa pun... aku pasti akan melindungimu! Aku merasa harus melakukannya...! Kau yang membuatku mengerti apa itu 'perasaan', apa itu 'manusia'... karena itu, aku...!"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika kurasakan tangannya menyentuh rambutku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu berjalan di depanku dengan mantap.

Seolah menegaskan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aku ingat! Sekarang aku sudah ingat semuanya!!"

Ujarku tegas pada pemuda dihadapanku sekarang.

Malam ini, tepat jam 00.00...

Di sini, di Moonlight Bridge, aku kembali berhadapan dengannya, sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Pemuda bersyal kuning itu terlihat kebingungan, dan dari wajahnya aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Tadinya aku hanya berniat berjalan-jalan karena tidak bisa tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba kota ini seolah berubah. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarku menjadi peti mati, semua alat tidak ada yang berfungsi, dan bulannya jadi berwarna hijau. Apa maksudnya ini, Aigis-san? Aku..."

"DIAM!!" bentakku.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Disini 10 tahun yang lalu, kau dan aku bertarung... Waktu itu aku kalah dan hanya berhasil menyegel sebagian jiwamu pada'nya'... Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan kalah! Aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu tanpa sisa sehingga 'ia' bisa hidup dengan tenang!!"

"....! Aigis-san..."

"Jangan katakan kau masih belum bisa ingat... Mochizuki Ryouji... tidak... DEATH!!"

" !!! "

Aku mulai berlari ke arah Ryouji dan menyerangnya membabi-buta.

Tidak akan kubiarkan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Sesaat kuperhatikan, ia tersenyum sinis, dan berkata,

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Aigis-san. Masih selalu naif !"

!!!!!!

Tubuhku terpelanting, berguling-guling, dan terseret di atas aspal yang keras dan dingin hingga sesekali menimbulkan percikan api.

Karena pada dasarnya tubuhku memang terbuat dari metal.

Bisa kurasakan, program dalam tubuhku mulai mengalami kerusakan di sana-sini.

pandanganku runyam

suara yang terdengar hanya seperti suara gesekan yang tidak berhenti

"Aigiss!!"

Samar-samar kudengar suaranya memanggil.

Ia dan teman-teman yang lain datang juga rupanya.

"...-san.. af.. ma... af.. ku..."

Dengan energi terakhir aku berusaha untuk bicara sebisaku...

....selama aku belum rusak....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOkkeeee...

Sampai sini dulu...

next Chapter 2 = END..

PLEASE REVIEW yah...!!

ditungguu.... ^______^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=OMAKE=

Minato : ini fic pertama lu kan? kok gak ada sukuran??

Chokekka : *buset dah ni anak mikir makan mulu* pengen siiiihh.... tapiii lagi puasa negh... bayar yang bolong kemaren... *hikz*

Aigis : bolong? bolong apanya?? *polos*

Chokekka : *blush*

Ryouji : eeh bener juga ya... lu kan jadi gak ikut lebaran kemaren.. cucian banget seeeh... *toel-toel*

Chokekka : *angry mode on* BERISIIIK!!!! KOMENTAR TERUS LU PADE KAGAK BAKALAN GUE GAJIII !!!! *ngamuk-ngamuk*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*capek ngejar-ngejar para pemaen yang kagak becus*

*ngos-ngosan*

sekali... lagheee...

pliiiiiissss....

REVIEW...!!

\\ CHOKEKKA //

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaayy... Finally... Chapter 2... It's the ending XD

Sekarang gw bisa bikin ffic yg baruuu !!! iyeeeyy !! *ditembak Aigis*

Aigis : *death glare* kalo lu emang kagak mau terus disini... SONO NYINGKAH !!!!!! *nendang author jauh2*

Desclaimer : *diganti ma Aigis* Persona 3 udah pasti punya ATLUS !!!! *Aigis nunjuk2 penuh smangat 45*

Summary : *Author tau2 nongol lagi sambil bersimbah darah* baca aja chapter 1 iahhh !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gelap

aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun disini

dimana aku?

ZIIIIING... ZIIIING...

suara itu terus memonopoli tempat ini sedari tadi

suara apa itu?

berisik sekali

.........-san....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku berjalan pelan mengikuti wanita anggun berambut merah itu menuju asrama tempatku tinggal beberapa waktu ini.

Ketika ia membuka pintu asrama, sekelompok orang langsung menghampiriku,

dan menghujaniku dengan berjuta kata.

.

"Aigis... kami benar-benar khawatir..." ujar perempuan berambut hijau.

.

Ah... dia Fuuka-san.

.

"Ai-chan, syukurlah! Kamu membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari..." laki-laki bertopi itu pun ikut menimpali.

.

Ah... dia Junpei-san.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti." omel seorang perempuan yang berambut coklat susu.

.

Yukari-san...

.

"Arf! Arf!" sahut seekor anjing berwarna putih.

.

.... Koro-san....

.

"Aigis-san, aku benar-benar khawatir..." anak laki-laki kecil itu menarik nafas lega.

.

Dia Ken-kun.

.

"Yah... sekarang kami benar-benar bisa bernafas lega..." timpal seorang pemuda beramput perak yang selalu menenteng jas di bahu kanannya.

.

Ahh... dia Akihiko-san.

.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Aigis." sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Yukari-san.

.

Aku tahu pemilik suara ini...

Aku hafal dengan aksen dan gaya bicara ini...

Ini dia...

.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kamu masih merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu?" sambung pemuda berambut biru yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya itu.

Tersirat kecemasan dari wajahnya dan orang-orang disekitarku yang merupakan teman-teman terbaikku.

Setelah memperhatikan wajah mereka satu-per-satu, aku pun membuka mulut, "Kalian... khawatir padaku? ...kenapa...?"

.

"Kenapa kamu bilang?! Dasar bodoh!! Wajar saja kan kalau kami khawatir?? Pertanyaanmu itu menyinggungku tahu!!" Yukari yang tadinya hampir menitikkan air mata karena senang, kini terlihat begitu sewot. Tampaknya ia tidak menerima kata-kataku.

"... Maaf... Terima kasih, teman-teman... sekali lagi maaf sudah membuat khawatir..." sahutku pelan sambil tertunduk.

"Bodoh..."

.

Aku pun mendongak dan melihat mereka semua tersenyum padaku.

Perlahan kehangatan terasa mengalir di tubuhku.

Ahh.. ya... mereka semua teman-temanku.

.

Ajaib.

.

Perasaan tidak nyaman yang sebelumnya terus menghantuiku kini tidak terasa lagi.

Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasa itu sebelumnya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah berjam-jam menghadapinya, kini makhluk itu mulai terkapar.

Tapi ia masih bisa saja menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas.

Dan dengan suaranya yang menyebalkan, ia berkata dengan arogannya, "Sudah kubilang, percuma saja!"

.

Nyx.

.

Makhluk yang konon tercipta karena hasrat manusia akan kematian dan keputus-asaan.

Mulai disinari sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Bentuknya mulai berubah.

Aura yang ia keluarkan benar-benar dahsyat.

Serasa merontokkan baut-baut yang menjadi penyokong tubuhku.

Tubuhku tertekan. Tertekan dengan keras, hingga aku tidak bisa berdiri.

.

"Aku... Aku tidak akan kalah!!!"

Suara Yukari-san terdengar.

.

Ia berusaha untuk bangkit.

Tapi, semakin ia berusaha, semakin terasa berat pulalah tubuhnya.

.

Apakah semuanya akan berakhir disini?

.

_"Kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Nyx."_

_.  
_

Suara Ryoji kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

.

Benarkah Nyx tidak terkalahkan?

.

Sekerjap mata, aku melihat seseorang berdiri disebelahku.

Aku memperhatikannya.

Tubuhnya mulai melayang, mendekati inti Nyx.

.

"Tidak!! Kau mau kemana?!!"

.

Aku panik.

.

"Tidakk!!! Kumohon siapa pun hentikan dia!!!!"

.

Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa.

.

"JANGAN PERGIIII!!!!"

.

Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa, namun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Ia terus mendekati inti Nyx, hingga akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan kami semua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanpa bergeming, aku terus menatap ke atas.

Mencari sosoknya.

Berharap ia baik-baik saja.

.

"....!! Fuuka, bagaimana dengan dia??"

Bisa kudengar dengan jelas suara Akihiko-san.

.

"Se,sebentar, aku sedang berusaha..."

Suara Fuuka-san terdengar sangat gugup.

.

Saat ini kami entah berada dimana.

Semuanya begitu gelap. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kami lihat kecuali diri kami sendiri.

.

"...Ti, tidak... aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya..."

.

"H, Hey... Apa maksudmu, Fuuka? Jangan katakan kalau dia..."

.

"Brengsek! Tidak lagi...!" Akihiko mendengus.

.

"Ti, Tidak... Kenapa...?"

Suara Ken-kun terdengar bergetar, ia pasti sedang menahan tangis.

.

"whimper..."

Koro-san pun terdengar sedih.

Sedangkan Junpei-san dan Mitsuru-san hanya mendecak saja.

.

....Tidak...

.

Itu tidak mungkin... dia pasti....

.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

!!!!

.

Kami semua kaget.

.

Itu dia!

Itu suaranya!

.

Perlahan keadaan disekitar kami mulai normal.

Aku kembali bisa menyaksikan Tartarus dan bulan berwarna kuning itu.

Perlahan ia juga muncul dari balik kegelapan.

Menebarkan senyumnya.

Yang menandakan bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir

dengan baik.

.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

Betapa bersyukurnya diriku melihat dia kembali dengan selamat.

.

Syukurlah... Syukurlah...

.

gumamku.

.

Hatiku terasa begitu berbahagia.

.

Syukurlah... Syukurlah...!!!

.

gumamku lagi.

.

Kini aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis.

Betapa bersyukurnya aku saat itu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tartarus dan Dark Hour menghilang bersamaan dengan kalahnya Nyx. Kami semua melupakan satu sama lain.

Tapi kami berjanji untuk bertemu kembali saat kelulusan.

Lalu...

3 bulan kemudian...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angin hari itu terasa begitu lembut.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa merasakannya.

Tapi angin hari itu,

benar-benar terasa jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya.

.

Tangan itu menyentuh wajahku.

Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

.

"Jangan menangis." katanya.

.

"Tapi, saat ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir begitu saja..."

jelasku sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisku.

.

"Kau benar-benar seperti manusia, Aigis."

Ia tersenyum dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuanku.

.

Kuperhatikan, ia terlihat begitu lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu..."

"... terima kasih... Aigis..."

.

Angin berhembus semakin lembut saja.

Kini aku kembali mendengar suara-suara itu.

Orang-orang yang kurindukan.

Dan mereka semakin mendekat.

.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya? Mereka sudah disini... Minato-san..."

Minato-san tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya.

.

Aku mendekapnya.

.

Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun.

.

"...Minato-san... Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Perlahan air mataku menetes lagi...

dan terus... semakin deras...

.

.

--END--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

==OMAKE==

Aku mendekapnya.

Bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun.

"...Minato-san... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai Mitsuru-san mengeksekusimu??"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SssuuuuPPPeeeCCciiiiAAALLL TTTEEeeennnGGggZZzz __*niru gaya Risechi yg keganjenan abiez* *ditancep antena Kanzeon*__ bwat **lalaaa-san n Shina Suzuki-san** yang udah ngasih review di chapter sebelumnya !!!

Arigatou sSooO MMuuccHhh!!! muach !! muaCChh!!

Silakan berikan kritik n saran kalian terhadap saia yg masih klorovil ini !!

eeennn kalo sekiranya ni chapter kerasa ada yg ganjeL, kasih tauu!! jangan sungkan m(_ _)m

Arigatou udah bersedia baca !!

.

Regards,

CHOKEKKA


End file.
